Mi Julieta
by JuuHinamori
Summary: Imagino que han leído o al menos escuchado nombrar la novela de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" ¿Verdad? Pues yo sé exactamente cómo se sintió Romeo cuando no lo dejaban amar a Julieta - A.U - Naruhina - ¡FELICES FIESTAS! [CAPÍTULO ÚNICO]


**One-Shot desde el punto de vista de nuestro rubio. Con ésto les deseo unas felices fiestas a todos mis lectores (L) prometo no desaparecer en las vacaciones!**

 _ **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

 **[ Naruto No me pertenece]**

Mi Julieta

Imagino que han leído o al menos escuchado nombrar la novela de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" ¿Verdad? Pues yo sé exactamente cómo se sintió Romeo cuando no lo dejaban amar a Julieta.

A mi Julieta, que, por cierto, se llama Hinata, la conocí en la primaria, era una niña tranquila y casi no hablaba, apenas le conocíamos la voz, pero cuando te le acercabas un poco podía ser muy simpática e incluso divertida.

En ésa época nuestros padres trabajaban juntos en el hospital, ambos cirujanos y amigos, colegas, cuando se enteraron que éramos compañeros de clase, mi familia y yo empezamos a ir a casa de Hinata todos los sábados para cenar, con el tiempo me hice muy amigo de mi Julieta. Una noche de esas "reuniones familiares", con tan solo nueve años le prometí que me casaría con ella, Hinata se puso colorada y yo la besé, como prueba de que iba a cumplir con mi palabra, me alejé corriendo y empezamos a jugar a las escondidas. Éramos dos niñitos, pero nunca me olvidaré de su corto cabello, su dulce rostro, con sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos brillantes, tan grises que parecían de un color perla.

Pero dos años después de esa inocente promesa su padre decidió mudarse a otra ciudad y por supuesto, Hinata dejó de ser mi compañera, se habían terminado las cenas entre las dos familias, los juegos, las tareas en conjunto, ser el primero en llegar a su cumpleaños... Dejé de ver a mi mejor amiga luego de las vacaciones de verano, fue muy repentino. Mi madre fue la encargada de explicarme que, a su padre, Hiashi Hyuga lo habían transferido a otra ciudad porque necesitaban de él en un hospital especializado, pero con los años me enteré que él y mi padre, Minato, habían discutido y roto su amistad, nunca supe el porqué de la pelea y tampoco me importaba, lo único que era cierto era que se habían mudado a otra ciudad por trabajo.

Pero mi Julieta no tenía nada que ver entre ellos y yo tampoco, claro, aun así, nos separaron sin siquiera avisar, recuerdo que mi padre me mentía en la cara diciendo que había perdido el número del Dr. Hyuga y que por eso no podía comunicarme con Hinata.

Y así pasaron los años, al principio fue difícil, pero terminé acostumbrándome a su ausencia en mi vida. Parecía que se había evaporado.

Faltaba poco más de un año y medio para que terminara la secundaria y entrara a la universidad, ya tenía 17 años. Tenía amigos, buenas notas, alguna que otra exnovia, nada interesante, características normales de un adolescente de mi edad.

A veces mi cabeza viajaba al pasado.

Y un día sucedió un milagro.

Entré resignado al salón de clases, odiaba las clases de matemáticas de los martes a primera hora, mi mirada se clavó en el grupo de aproximadamente cinco chicas que estaban en ronda alrededor de uno de los bancos, lo primero que me imaginé fue que alguna de ellas –la rodeada en concreto- había aparecido con un corte de cabello nuevo, o el aparato dental, realmente ni me importaba.

-Hoy tenemos compañera nueva – me dijo Sasuke Uchiha un segundo después de que me sentara detrás de él. Miré el grupito de chicas, tratando de distinguir a la famosa chica nueva.

Pero el profesor Nara –padre de mi amigo Shikamaru- interrumpió mis fallidos intentos, ordenando que cada uno se sentara en su lugar y que iba a controlar la tarea que había dado el viernes pasado. El profesor empezó a llamar por lista para que pasemos al pizarrón y resolvamos –copiemos de nuestra tarea- algún ejercicio.

Una chica de largo cabello negro azulado se levantó voluntariamente y resolvió uno de los ejercicios, estaba claro que no tenía la tarea, pero el ejercicio estaba perfecto.

\- ¡Excelente! –La felicitó - ¡Deberían aprender y pasar al frente sin la tarea muchachos! –se dirigió a nosotros con expresión de fastidio, la cual había heredado su hijo- Aahh, bienvenida de vuelta señorita Hyuga, nos alegra mucho tenerla otra vez por aquí –

La muchacha se quitó el polvo de tiza de sus manos y se giró. Sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago, como la que te da la primera vez que besas, o la primera vez que sales en una cita con la persona que te gusta. Había escuchado bien, Nara había dicho "Hyuga" y esa muchacha era Hinata, no podía errarle, estaba más alta y tenía cuerpo de mujer, se había dejado crecer su cabello, pero conservaba su característico flequillo, sus ojos parecían más grandes, seguían igual de grises-perlados.

-Gracias, estoy feliz de estar de vuelta – dijo sonriendo y volvió a su lugar, no le quité la mirada de encima, esperando a que al menos cruzáramos miradas, pero ella no giró el rostro, se sentaba tres lugares a mi izquierda.

\- ¿De vuelta? Pero es la chica nueva – susurró Sasuke. Yo no pude evitar dejar escapar una risa corta.

-Es normal que no la conozcas, te uniste a nosotros hace tres años – Shikamaru, que estaba al lado de Sasuke se giró para mirarlo – Hinata era nuestra compañera en la primaria – Me lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de volver a mirar al frente. Él sabía que mi Julieta había sido mi mejor amiga.

Yo era bueno en matemáticas –aunque odiaba la asignatura- tenía la suerte de ver el ejercicio dado, entenderlo y resolverlo correctamente, pero ése martes no logré concentrarme, no paraba de mirar a Hinata, quería que me mirara.

Cuando sonó el timbre para el almuerzo después de cinco clases e intentos fallidos por llamar la atención de mi Julieta, todas las chicas que habían sido amigas de Hinata desde pequeñas volvieron a rodearla y se la llevaron a la cafetería. Pero no me importó, un foco se prendió en mi cerebro e ignorando olímpicamente a Sasuke tomé mi almuerzo y salí prácticamente corriendo del salón de clase.

Pero no llegué muy lejos, al doblar la esquina que llevaba a las escaleras me crucé con su mirada perlada, era un poco más bajita que yo. Ambos frenamos en seco, ni cerca ni lejos. Su expresión era de sorpresa y me miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, me imaginé que no lo podía creer.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta – le dije sonriendo – Te extrañé mucho, Hinata –

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y de una zancada se lanzó a mi cuello, yo la abracé por la cintura y la hice girar un par de veces.

-Tenía miedo que no fueras tú, estás más alto y ya no tienes carita de niño – me dijo, pude notar un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas – También te extrañé, Naruto –

\- ¡Llegué! – entré a mi casa con una sonrisa que no me cabía en el rostro.

Entré a la cocina, ella estaba hojeando uno de sus libros de cocina, sentada en la mesa.

\- ¿Pasó algo interesante? – era increíble cómo mi mamá prácticamente adivinaba con sólo verme la cara.

-Hinata volvió – dije emocionado – ¡Está en mi clase!

Pero la expresión de mi pelirroja madre cambió, me miró con ojos preocupados. Yo fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No estás feliz? Mi mejor amiga volvió.

Cerró su libro y se puso de pie, me tomó de los hombros con expresión seria.

-No le cuentes a tu padre ¿De acuerdo? Ni una palabra –

Ésas últimas palabras de mamá cobraron sentido unas horas más tarde, cuando papá entró a la casa hecho una furia, un poco más y casi tira la puerta abajo.

\- ¡Está de vuelta! ¡Hiashi volvió! –

Mamá y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa, lo estábamos esperando para cenar, pocas veces lo había visto a mi padre enojado. Ésa noche cenamos en silencio, silencio que fue únicamente opacado por el tazón roto que mi padre había dejado caer al suelo de un codazo. Sin decir nada levantó los restos del tazón y del arroz.

Poco a poco las cenas en mi casa se hicieron frías. Papá hablaba poco, siempre tenía expresión de fastidio o enojo. Sin mencionar los pocos días que podía tener la tarde libre, se la pasaba estudiando sus gruesos libros de medicina.

-Mamá… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – entré a la habitación de mis padres, aprovechando que papá estaba de guardia, no volvería hasta el día siguiente.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acostara en la cama, ella estaba mirando un álbum de fotos familiar. Gateé en la cama y me acosté panza abajo, mirándola.

\- ¿Por qué tanto odio al Dr. Hyuga? –

Mamá dejó el álbum en la mesa de luz y suspiró.

-Ya eres grande, Naruto, y no te lo podremos ocultar por siempre, convives con Hinata muchas horas por la escuela – cruzó sus piernas y empezó a acariciarme el cabello, el cual era igual al de mi padre, pero yo había heredado el rostro de mi mamá – ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos a comer con los Hyuga? – asentí – En ésa época Minato y Hiashi-san eran buenos amigos, le enseñó mucho a tu padre… Le prometió muchas cosas también, pero no cumplió ninguna, peleaban todo el tiempo, pues Hiashi había sido como un mentor, Minato estaba profundamente decepcionado, poco a poco se distanciaron, al final él consiguió trabajo en otra ciudad.

Miraba atento a mi madre, quería saber más.

-Tu padre sufrió mucho por ti –

\- ¿Por mí? –

-Cuando los Hyuga se fueron de la ciudad tú no dejabas de pedirle a Minato que llamara a Hiashi para poder hablar con Hinata, él sabía lo mucho que la querías; cada cumpleaños nos decías que la querías invitar –

-Lo recuerdo – asentí.

-Muchas veces se lamentó, Naruto, Minato se sentía culpable de que perdieras el contacto –

\- ¿Y por qué no tiene que saber que es mi compañera otra vez? –

-Te va a obligar a que te alejes de ella, él jura que los Hyuga no son de fiar – mamá me miraba con preocupación.

Empezó a hacer rulos con mi cabello.

-Hinata no tiene nada que ver con los problemas de los adultos. – dije – Y yo tampoco –

A partir de ése momento esperaba ansioso que Hinata entrara por la puerta del salón de clases, nuestros padres también convivían muchas horas en el hospital y me aterraba que ella se hiciera humo de un día para el otro.

-Naruto-kun – ella chasqueó los dedos delante de mí - ¿Quieres ir a tomar un batido luego de clases? – giró la silla de Sasuke y se sentó en frente de mí.

\- ¿Qué? – ladeé la cabeza un par de veces para volver al mundo real, todos se habían ido a la cafetería o a almorzar sentados en el pasto – Lo siento, Hinata, estaba pensando – ni siquiera había sacado mi almuerzo.

-No sabía que pensabas – dijo en broma.

-Muy graciosa –

Pero prefería que fuera así. Me gustaba estar a solas con mi Julieta. Por situaciones como éstas habían causado que prácticamente todo el salón y parte de los profesores dieran por hecho que estábamos juntos, a lo que nosotros contestábamos que éramos viejos amigos, lo cual no era mentira.

-Últimamente estás muy distraído. Si te preocupa algo sólo escúpelo – me dijo y bajó la mirada a su obento.

Suspiré.

-Tengo miedo de que desaparezcas otra vez – dije.

-Ya hablamos de eso – dijo rápidamente.

Hinata juraba que su padre no se iba a enterar que nos habíamos vuelto a ver y que todo había vuelto a como cuando éramos niños, quitando las cenas familiares, obviamente. Gracias a mi mamá salíamos al cine o a cenar a escondidas de nuestros padres, pero yo vivía aterrado, no quería separarme de ella, me había hecho más falta de lo que me imaginé.

-A veces pienso que te doy vergüenza, por eso siempre buscas los mil y un peros y creas obstáculos inexistentes cada vez que te digo que hagamos algo diferente – dejó su obento de lado y me clavó la mirada.

Me quedé helado.

\- ¿Qué? –

-No lo voy a volver a repetir –

-Por supuesto que no me avergüenzas Hinata ¿Quién te metió esa estupidez en la cabeza? – le dije, sentí cómo empezaba a enojarme.

-Nadie, tus acciones me…–

\- ¡Sabes que me asusta que nuestros padres nos separen nuevamente! – la tomé por los hombros, ella se sobresaltó – No quiero que un tema de ellos, del que nada tenemos que ver nosotros, nos separe – le dije casi en un grito.

\- ¡Deberías estar tranquilo! ¡Después de todo me prometiste que te ibas a casar conmigo! ¡No nos pueden separar!

Mi enojo desapareció en un instante, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi Julieta recordaba ésa inocente promesa que le había hecho hacía años, quería que me pellizcaran, o mejor, que me tiraran al suelo de un puñetazo para comprobar que estaba soñando.

Hinata se incorporó un poco de la silla y se lanzó a mis labios, definitivamente estaba soñando ¿Verdad? Intensifiqué mi agarre y la atraje un poco más hacia mí. Ella me daba pequeños besos en mis labios, los cuales yo respondía, no me animé a meter lengua, ella era mi amiga y no necesitaba más preocupaciones en mi vida.

¿Amiga? En serio pensé eso en ése momento, y yo pensaba que la inocente era Hinata.

A partir de ése beso dimos por hecho que habíamos comenzado una relación, fue oficial, mis pensamientos de amistad desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos. A ver, Hinata era una chica preciosa y yo era tan idiota que aún confundía amor con amistad. Entendí que estaba enamorado de ella en poco tiempo y me podía dar el lujo de alardear y decir que el primer beso lo había dado yo, lo cual era cierto, la había besado luego de la promesa.

Cuando le conté a mamá que estaba saliendo con Hinata me abrazó y se alegró por mí, pero yo noté una fuerte preocupación en su mirada.

Preocupación que se hizo realidad:

Maldito el momento en el que se me cruzó por la cabeza invitar a cenar a Hinata a mi casa, aprovechando que mi padre iba a estar de guardia. Maldito el momento en el que ella aceptó. Maldito el momento…

-La comida estuvo deliciosa, Kushina-san – dijo Hinata sonriendo, levantando sus platos y cuenco, los dejó en la pileta de la cocina y volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, cuando Naruto me dijo que ibas a venir a cenar no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, había que hacer algo rico para la novia de mi niño.

-Mamá me estás avergonzando – dije y rodeé los hombros de Hinata con mi brazo.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! – mamá juntó sus manos y las llevó a un lado de su rostro, se veía tierna, pero ella nos miraba de ésa manera a nosotros.

-Hace poco encontré una foto de ustedes dos cuando eran pequeños, ahora se las muestro – mamá salió disparada de la cocina y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Tu mamá sigue siendo fantástica – me dijo Hinata.

-Lo sé, pero a veces me deja en ridículo – me quejé.

-Pero es normal, a mí también me da un poco de vergüenza, pero debe sentirse emocionada, ella decía que íbamos a terminar juntos –

\- ¿En serio? –

Hinata asintió.

-La escuché decir eso una vez que llegaste primero a uno de mis cumpleaños y me regalaste un set de dibujo, ése día dijo que tú le habías dicho que me habías escuchado decir que eso era lo que quería para mi cumpleaños y que con ésa atención que me prestabas me ibas a conquistar, que íbamos a terminar juntos –

Me acordaba que me encaprichaba por llegar temprano a los cumpleaños de Hinata, pero no tanto detalle, bueno, la mente femenina a veces me daba miedo, más que la relación turbia de nuestros padres.

La tomé del rostro y la besé. A ella le gustaba cunado la besaba sin aviso. Mientras mi lengua jugaba con la de ella en un beso que no necesariamente era picante, escuché pasos acercarse a la cocina, automáticamente me separé de ella, ésos no eran los pasos de mamá.

Me quedé helado cuando vi a mi padre mirándome con decepción desde el marco de la puerta.

Nunca sentí el ambiente tan pesado ni me sentí tan incómodo como ésa noche, Hinata saludó a mi padre educadamente, él de devolvió el saludo de la misma manera, pero cuando ella se giró hacia mí supe en lo que estaba pensando: la habíamos cagado. Acompañé a Hinata hasta su casa y cuando volví a la mía, mi padre me esperaba sentado en las escaleras, justo en frente de la puerta, mi madre estaba a su lado, de pie.

-Naruto… -

-No, Kushina – Miles de cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza, ya me veía terminando la secundaria desde casa o en algún colegio en el extranjero – Naruto – mi papá adoptó un tono de voz autoritario – No quiero que estés con Hinata, los Hyuga no son de fiar –

Mis ojos se clavaron en mi madre, quien me miraba con tristeza.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado con el Dr. Hiashi, Hinata no es así, ella es… -

-No te lo estoy preguntando, Naruto, te lo estoy ordenando – me interrumpió – Sabes que no nos llevamos bien con los Hyuga y tú metes a Hinata en la casa y para colmo te encuentro besándola –

-Minato… - mi madre se sentó a su lado y quiso tomarlo del brazo, pero él no la dejó – escucha… -

\- ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? – Sólo podía pensar en que odiaba cuando él ignoraba a mamá.

-Desde hace dos meses, y la amo – papá se llevó una mano a la cara, siempre que hacía eso era porque estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mañana voy a hablar con Tsunade – la directora – para que te autorice cambiarte a otro instituto – Papá se puso de pie y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, se escuchó un portazo.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata llegó con unas notables ojeras y marcas en sus mejillas, sabía que no había dormido bien.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté rodeándola con uno de mis brazos.

-Papá quiere que lo dejemos, dice que no quiere que estemos juntos, que vamos a terminar lastimados –

Escuché que sonaba el timbre, la segunda clase iba a comenzar.

-Nos lastiman al querer obligarnos a estar separados – susurré y tomándola de la mano empecé a caminar, guiándola hacia nuestro salón.

\- ¿A ti qué te dijeron? –

-Mi padre quiere cambiarme de instituto – solté sin pensarlo dos veces, me arrepentí al escuchar cómo Hinata sollozaba – No, no llores –

Pero las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Me sentí tan inútil.

-Nos van a separar otra vez – se lamentó.

Abracé a Hinata antes de llegar a las escaleras, ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho, nuestra clase era en el primer piso y estaba por comenzar, pero no me importó, era más importante calmarla.

- _Ejem_ – levanté la mirada y me encontré con el profesor de literatura, Kakashi Hatake - ¿Puedo saber por qué la muestra de afecto en público? Llegarán tarde a mí clase.

-Nuestros padres no quieren que estemos juntos – dijo Hinata sin mirarlo, mojaba mi camisa.

No era como que Kakashi Hatake ignorara lo nuestro, es más él había sido de los primeros en preguntarnos si había algo más allá que amistad cunado Hinata apenas volvió a unirse al grupo.

-Naruto – empezó – iré a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, calma a Hinata, los quiero ver en el salón de clase en cinco minutos.

Ése día Kakashi nos recomendó la obra de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta". Yo había oído hablar de ella, pero nunca me había detenido a leer teatro, mucho menos novelas de tragedia. No me sorprendía el por qué ése hombre que siempre cubría la mitad de su rostro con una especie de bufanda extraña era el profesor favorito de prácticamente el 75% de instituto:

Se dio la libertad de contarnos brevemente la historia de Romeo y Julieta, el famoso amor prohibido, con sus familias en contra. Automáticamente me sentí identificado, con la clara diferencia de que no había ninguna muerte en medio y no había diferencia de edad entre nosotros, sólo dos meses, entre otras cosas trágicas, la novela no tenía nada de romance, pero era emocionante el hecho de que los enamorados no podían estar juntos.

Un día antes de mi primer día de clase en mi nuevo instituto, me vi tirándole piedras a la ventana de Hinata, ella corrió las cortinas y al verme, abrió la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Julieta! – exclamé con el tono justo de voz para que sólo ella me escuchara, bueno, ése era el plan. Cualquier amante del teatro habría sufrido un ataque de ansiedad al ver la escena: no había balcón, tampoco era de noche, estábamos vestidos con ropa cómoda… cinco siglos después.

-Creo que te gustó la clase de Kakashi – contestó Hinata riendo, cómo me gustaba verla feliz – Estás loco, Naruto –

-Romeo – aclaré y empecé a trepar por el árbol que daba a la ventana de mi Julieta, tardé un poco, pero conseguí subir, saltar y sostenerme del alfeizar – Piénsalo, somos como Romeo y Julieta, tenemos que vernos a escondidas, nuestros padres no nos pueden ver juntos ni en figurita…

Mi Julieta me ayudó a entrar a su habitación y me dio un tierno beso, por suerte su padre y su hermana no estaban, ése día se habían ido al evento deportivo de Hanabi.

-Pero no vamos a huir, ni me voy a hacer la muerta, ni vamos a tener un final trágico – Hinata se separó de mí un poco, para mirarme a los ojos – pero sí coincidimos en algo con ellos –

\- ¿En qué? –

-En que nos vamos a casar ¿No es así, Romeo? –

No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y al igual que cuando me crucé con ella cara a cara cuando volvió a mi vida, la alcé por la cintura y la hice girar en el aire un par de veces.

* * *

\- ¿Y cómo hicieron para que los abuelos aceptaran el matrimonio? – Boruto me miraba emocionado, mi hijo, de aproximadamente siete años estaba sentado en frente de mí, era prácticamente un clon de mi persona a ésa edad, había heredado mi cabello rubio y mis ojos azules, pero la forma de los ojos era igual a los de su madre.

\- ¿Escaparon para casarse? – Himawari, la menor de mis dos hijos también había heredado mis ojos, los cuales brillaban, pero su color de cabello era igual al de Hinata, ella tenía cinco años.

-Los abuelos arreglaron sus diferencias cuando su mamá y yo comenzamos la universidad, al ver que no podían separarnos, lo aceptaron – dije mirando a Boruto – Y nuestra boda fue muy hermosa, no nos escapamos, pero hubiera sido una buena idea – le guiñé el ojo a Hima y ella sonrió emocionada.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? – los pasos de Hinata se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que entró por la puerta a nuestra cocina-salón-comedor - ¿Qué hacen despiertos? ¡A la cama! – ordenó clavando la mirada en nuestros hijos, todos estábamos en pijama.

\- ¡Julieta! – dijeron al unísono, la escuché ahogar un grito.

\- ¡Les contaste! – me miró, acusándome.

-Soy culpable, pero ellos no dejaban de preguntarnos cómo nos habíamos conocido – expliqué tranquilo.

Llevamos a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones y luego de asegurarnos que ya estaban en los brazos de Morfeo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

-Al contarles nuestra historia, recuerdo todas las cosas que pasamos, no cambiaría ninguna, hoy soy feliz –

Habíamos terminado el instituto separados, pero al año siguiente fuimos a la misma universidad, no a la misma carrera, pero sí nos veíamos mucho y gracias a la novela recomendada por Kakashi entendimos que no era tan malo estar separados, no necesariamente un amor prohibido debía terminar mal por decisión de terceros, lo importante era amarse y superarlo todo, juntos.

-Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo – Hinata se metió en la cama y me miró – Sobre todo me alegra que hayas cumplido tu promesa, Romeo.

Sonreí y no pude evitar sonrojarme, ella me decía Romeo pocas veces, reservaba ese apodo para ocasiones especiales.

Fin.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado (L)**

 **-JuuHinamori.**


End file.
